A New Life
by xKisshuLoverr
Summary: Warning AU – Ichigo is five years old with no one that loves her or cares for her, she hates the world, but one day it was too much and she ran away from home, a women named Lettuce saved her from all the cruel this world gave.


**xKisshuLoverr: This time not a Ichigo x Kisshu fanfiction, but Ichigo x Lettuce (Not as love! I'm not that kind of shipper! :)) And in this fanfiction is Berry Ichigo's little sister**

 **Kisshu: Why is this not a Ichigo x me fanfiction?!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Because poor Ichigo is abused and I don't see you as a Lettuce role in this fanfiction :)**

 **Ichigo: I'm abused?! Why?!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Because I'm evil! I don't own TMM otherwise Masaya didn't live anymore.. Or he did and was with a tree and never with Ichigo!**

 **Kisshu: On with the story**

''I'm sorry mommy! I wouldn't broke a plate anymore! I only tried to help!'' The little Ichigo said with fear in her eyes

''You're a good for nothing kid! Just act like your little sister! She is the perfect child!'' Sakura said while Berry stood behind her with her tongue sticked out

''Clean the house Ichigo otherwise I pick the knife again!'' Sakura said angry

''No mommy! I'll be nice! Not the knife!'' Ichigo said while picking the broom and started to clean the house

''It's dirty!'' Sakura said

''Where mommy?'' Ichigo asked

Sakura pushed Ichigo to the ground ''There, you are the dirt here!'' Sakura said while laughing

It was too much for Ichigo, she ran away, away from home and her family

''Ichigo! You little brat! Come back here!'' Sakura screamed, but Ichigo didn't hear it

Ichigo ran as fast as her little legs could hold her, her little red dress fluttered in the wind, She ran to the park where a swing stood and went to sit on it, crying for help and rubbing her tears from her eyes, her hair was loose and not taken care of, she had bruises all over herself from her family, you could see that she was being abused, but no one cared enough to help her.

A woman walked in the park with her long green pig-tales behind her, she wasn't smiling, she didn't have a reason and she never had learned to smile

Ichigo's eyes met with that from the woman

'' _She is.. like me.._ '' Thought the woman

''Would you like some help?'' The woman asked Ichigo

''Mommy and daddy hate me!'' Ichigo cried loudly

''Now, what makes you think that?'' The woman asked

''They tell me they wish I've never been born and hit me, whip me, cut me with a knife, pushes me to the ground and tell me I'm the dirt'' Ichigo said crying

The woman was shocked by this statement, but she also knew that this little girl needed help. '' I'm Lettuce'' said the older woman. ''You can call me your mommy from now on!''

This made Ichigo smile bright. ''I'm Ichigo!'' She said and ran over to Lettuce and hugged her

'' _I'm not gonna make you suffer like I did, I'll make all your worries melt away.. what a magical lie_ '' Lettuce thought to herself

So Lettuce took Ichigo to her house. '' What would you like to do?'' Lettuce asked after putting bandages on Ichigo.

''Let's play!'' Ichigo replied cheerfully

''Okay, what would you like to play?'' Lettuce asked

''Uhh.. What about hide and seek? Ichigo suggested

''Okay, you go hide I'll seek.'' Lettuce told Ichigo

''Yaay!'' Ichigo chimed and ran away to find a hiding spot.

''1..2..3..4..5'' Lettuce went on ''10, ready or not! Here I come!'' Lettuce ran around the house, searching for the little girl with the red hair. '' I'm gonna get you!'' Lettuce giggled

Suddenly Lettuce heard small giggles come from the spare room, she walked in and saw a little red cloth under her bed. ''Found ya!'' Lettuce laughed looking under the bed to find Lettuce there, giggling.

''How'd you find me?'' Ichigo asked climbing out under the bed.

''I heard you laughing, silly!'' Lettuce teased

''Ah man!'' Ichigo began to sulk

''I know what will make it better!'' Lettuce cooed.

''What?'' Ichigo perked

''Dinner!'' Lettuce said

''Yaaay!'' Ichigo replied and ran to the kitchen

While Lettuce cooked soup for dinner, she gave Ichigo a coloring book to color in and told her all about the recipe she was making. '' And the you add a pinch of mint and you're done!'' She smiled and pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and poured the hot soup, equally, in each one

''Yaay!'' Ichigo chimed

Lettuce set the soup down in front of Ichigo and gave her a spoon. As soon as Ichigo got the bowl, she began to eat. '' Wait!'' Lettuce said, Ichigo stopped eating. '' We have to say grace!''

Ichigo looked up at Lettuce in awe for she never knew to thank God for the meal.

''Thank you for the food!'' Lettuce sang with her hands in prayer

''Thank you for the food!'' Ichigo followed

''Now you may eat'' Lettuce confirmed

''My parents never told me to thank Mr. Kamisama for the food!'' Ichigo said putting a big spoon full of soup in her mouth.

''Really?'' Lettuce said

''Yeah.. And they never let me color or play hide and seek and taught me how to cook.'' Ichigo said still eating her soup.

''Neither did my parents, some adults are just like that.'' Lettuce said starting to finish her soup.

''I'm full.'' Ichigo said looking down at her empty bowl.

Lettuce looked at hers and noticed that it was all gone, too. ''Well, I guess it's bedtime then!'' She sang and got up to only carry Ichigo to her bedroom.

When Lettuce tucked Ichigo in, Ichigo looked at Lettuce and said ''Will you tell me a story before I go to sleep?''

Lettuce was stunned by the request but did it anyway. ''Once upon a time, there lived a king, queen, princess and a wizard.'' She began '' And the king and queen were so madly in love that they never took care of their daughter. One day, the princess went in the back yard to play with her ball, she saw the wizard and he took her away to a place where she could be happy. 'Hocus Pocus!' The wizard chimed over and over again. Those words made the princess happy, but little did she know, her parents were looking for her like crazy. The next day Ichi- er – the princess woke up in her bed in the castle with the wizard sleeping next to her. Suddenly the wizard woke up. ' Hocus Pocus!' He chimed again, then disappeared into thin air, The end.'' Lettuce told noticing Ichigo was asleep. ''Good night.'' Lettuce went to bed

The next day, Lettuce woke up early and cut her long her so no one would know she had taken Ichigo.

''What are you doing? Your hair is so beautiful!'' Ichigo asked

''I'm cutting it so I can give you the ribbons.'' Lettuce replied and then she walked over to Ichigo and tied the red ribbons in Ichigo's hair firmly so that Ichigo had pigtails.

''Thank you so much, Mommy!'' Ichigo chimed happily and swirled with glee

''You're welcome, Ichigo'' She replied and patted her on the head. ''What do you want to do today?'' Lettuce asked

''Let's watch a movie!'' Ichigo clapped and ran to the living room.

'' _Anything that makes you happy._ '' Lettuce thought

They watched The Little Mermaid, it was Ichigo's new favorite because it was the first movie she had ever seen.

'' _Under the sea!_ '' The TV sang and Ichigo sang along

 **-After The Movie-**

Ichigo was fast asleep in Lettuce's lap and while Ichigo was asleep, Lettuce gently petted the back of Ichigo's head. Then after a while of sleeping and petting Lettuce decided to take Ichigo to her room and let her sleep there.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Lettuce went and picked it up. ''Hello?'' she answered.

''Hello Miss, we were wondering if you have seen a 5 year old girl named Momomiya Ichigo.'' Said the voice

Lettuce froze in her place

''Miss? This is the police.'' The voice said again. Lettuce instantly hung up.

 **-The Next Day-**

Ichigo woke up hearing the door open loudly, so she got up and decided to see what was happening. When Ichigo got to the living room, there were two cops at the door talking with Lettuce.

''There she is!'' Called an officer

''Arrest this lady!'' Another said to Lettuce

''NOOO!'' Ichigo yelled and ran to Lettuce, but tripped over the rug.

Lettuce smiled at Ichigo while the officers handcuffed Lettuce's hands together.

''STOP IT!'' Ichigo cried again. Tears streamed down Ichigo's cheeks and her hand reached out to try to get Lettuce, but failed ''LET GO OF MY MOMMY''

Lettuce stood there smiling sadly and understood what Ichigo was feeling. Then the police took Lettuce away to their cop car while another came and got Ichigo and took her to another cop car.

''LET HER GO!'' Ichigo cried thrashing around and screaming.

''Stop it, kid!'' Said the police holding her.

''Ichigo!'' Came a voice. Ichigo turned around to see her real mother and father there with her sister. ''We were so worried!'' Her mom said and ran to her and hugged her.

''MOMMY!'' Ichigo turned around and started trying to run to Lettuce again leaving her mom hurt.

Lettuce was driven away by the police car.

''Ichigo…'' said her little sister. '' What's wrong?''

Ichigo turned to him and gave him a devil's eye.

Ichigo didn't want to tell her little sister that she was the reason why she ran away. Because of her, Ichigo had to suffer and had nearly dead experiences. And then go to school where she was bullied and hurt.

''I will never call you my sister!'' Ichigo told him with a scowl. By this statement, she was hurt.

 **-11 years after Lettuce's arrest-**

''Ichigo! Wait up!'' Mint yelled as she ran towards her best friend, Ichigo.

''Not a chance!'' Ichigo said sprinting towards the park.

''Ichigo! Wait up!'' Kisshu yelled, Ichigo's boyfriend and Mint's friend.

''We're playing hide-and-seek! So go count!'' Ichigo yelled back at them, still running.

''Fine!'' Mint said stopping and Kisshu running into her.

Ichigo ran to the park fastly and went to her favorite swing, but noticed a woman sitting next to it. '' _Is that her?_ '' Ichigo thought. She sat down on the swing next to the lady/

Ichigo heard the woman start crying as she said ''I've missed you so much, Ichigo..'' And with that, Ichigo went and hugged the woman and started crying.

''I've missed you so much, Lettuce!'' Ichigo cried as Lettuce returned the gesture.

''Ichigo!'' Mint yelled. ''Oh! I found her!'' She ran to where Ichigo and Lettuce were. ''Ichigo?''

Ichigo let go of Lettuce and wiped the tears from her eyes. ''Lettuce, this is my annoying friend, Mint!''

Mint got angry and yelled ''I'M NOT ANNOYING!''

Ichigo rolled her eyes. ''Mint, this is Lettuce my.. er.. savior?''

Mint looked at Lettuce for a second and then said ''OOOOOHH! I know who you're talking about!''

''Ichigo!'' Kisshu yelled racing into the park with Berry walking behind him.

Ichigo blushed lightly. ''Hey, Berry! Hey, Kisshu…'' Ichigo said while Berry waved at her

Kisshu came up, out of breath. And then said '' You guys can surely can run!'

''Kisshu, I was jogging.'' Mint told him.

''Wha?'' Kisshu look stunned

''Kisshu, this is Lettuce, Lettuce this is Kisshu, my boyfriend'' Ichigo said while blushing lightly

''Hello, Miss.'' Kisshu said

Lettuce giggled. ''I'm glad you have yourself some great friends!'' She said.

''Hey!'' Berry said, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

''Berry this is Lettuce, Lettuce this is my little sister Berry'' Ichigo said

''Ah! I believe I've met this girl before.'' Lettuce chimed.

''What?'' Berry asked.

''You was just a young little thing when I saw you at the moment I was getting arrested!'' Lettuce explained.

Kisshu and Berry looked at each other in awe. ''ARRESTED?'' they said in unison.

''For abduction.'' Lettuce told them

''Of Ichigo's!'' Ichigo said

''WHAT?!'' They said again in unison

Mint kicked them in the back of the head. '' Don't be surprised, baka's! She already told you the story!'' Mint told them. They both looked at Mint like they didn't know what she was talking about. ''WAS I THE ONLY ONE LISTENING?!'' Mint yelled.

Ichigo laughed with a smile.

As the three bickered, Ichigo and Lettuce caught up on their lifes.

 **-Later-**

Lettuce walked Ichigo home that night as soon as Ichigo was about to go home Lettuce told her ''I'm sorry for telling you that lie, that I couldn't have kept you safe…''

''No… It's fine, it was magical for me. I learned a lot of things that my father and mother never taught me! I was happy! I actually learned what happiness was! And it was all because of you! Ichigo told her.

''I'm... just so sorry.. what I did was wrong! I never should've abducted you!'' Lettuce began to cry and then Ichigo hugged Lettuce.

''Don't be sorry.. thank you for that magical lie… thank you for that good time.. thank you for a whole life..'' Ichigo told her and then went inside her house, but before opening the door Ichigo said ''Thank you for that magical lie, let's be the best of friends..''

And a magical lie it was..

 **xKisshuLoverr: End of this one shot! Seriously.. I write only one shots! I have a problem.. R &R! And after the 11 years she was not being abused anymore! Baka = Idiot. Till the next story! Byee**


End file.
